


And I Will Love You

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Rich and BostonPatterson and StuartMature For Language
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Patterson/Stuart (Blindspot), Rich Dot Com/Boston Crab
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [uselessfacts08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessfacts08/gifts).

> Rich and Boston  
Patterson and Stuart  
Mature For Language

Rich and Boston

B: How is it that no matter how much you hurt me...

R (he finishes the sentence): You keep coming back.

B: That's it. Exactly.

R: You love me...and I love you.

B: Love doesn't have to hurt...it _shouldn't_...not always.

R: That's not been my experience. At all.

B: Maybe that's the prob. Your sordid past.

R: I can't deny that it is certainly sordid...are you hungry?

B: I could eat.

Patterson and Stuart

Stuart notices that the beautiful Blonde with whom he's involved with has been moping about lately:  
with a bit of investigation, he discovers that tomorrow is the anniversary of *David's* death. She's not  
so much sad...more melancholy, or like someone with the "blues". He keep a wide berth, which SHE notices...  
She goes over to where he is seated on the love seat and puts her arms around him, curled into his lap. He  
wants to comfort her, but he doesn't have much experience in comforting people struggling with the death of  
a loved one.


	2. Always: You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade

Tasha carefully detaches herself from Edgar's sticky (yet slick), still hard staff;  
and flops onto her side, next to him, thoroughly spent. The both of them are...

Before the AC can chill them from the cooling sweat on their bodies, Tasha draws the bed sheet  
over both of them (they use separate blankets when sleeping (Zapata is known for monopolizing  
the blanket. Edgar, quite contentedly, says, "That was alright." "Just alright", the Latina retorts, play-  
fully. "VERY alright", he amends.

"If we had a baby, I'd be afraid that I wouldn't have enough love for the both of you", Tasha declares suddenly,  
apropos of nothing. "Uhhhummm...are you saying?..", Reade starts to ask, feigning alarm. "NO, Silly...un-wind  
your boxers...I'm saying IF." "I wouldn't mind having a couple of babies with you, her Man states, seriously, no  
jest in his voice.

"I'd have your babies, without hesitating," she replies. "I WOULD-just tell me when to stop taking the pills, and I'll  
flush them. I'm as serious as I've ever been, E. I've day-dreamed about it. I'd do it."

He turns onto his side, facing her. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Her response is to slide from the bed, wrap a sheet around herself, and walk into the bathroom. In seconds she is  
back, with a pink, circular disc in her hand, which she hands to him. "Believe it."


	3. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JELLER  
REPATA  
BRIANNA AND ROMAN

***JELLER***

Kurt turns to his wife with a "I just had a great idea" look on his handsomely rugged mug.  
On que, Jane inquires as to what is on his mind. He responds that they should renew their  
weeding vows. ASAP. His Spouse laughs, only half-taking him seriously. "I mean it," he says. I  
really want to re-cement our commitment, especially now that we'll be adding to our family...  
right?"

Immediately contrite, the stunning brunette says," I'm sorry, Babe. The _lovey-dovey_Kurt  
Weller surprised me, that's all. I hadn't thought about it, but we weathered a storm not long ago, and  
that could be just what we need. That's a KIEF idea...that means 'great', back home."

"I knew that one-Roman."

"Ahhh! He's a lekker Brother, but he ruins shit a lot. I mean a LOT lot."

"And _lekker _is...?

"_Roman _ didn't tell you that one?", she teases. "It also means awesome or great."__

"Now, now...we're having a good morning, here...it could be better, though..."

"On it." She sinks to her knees, bringing his sweat shorts down as she does..

.

***REPATA***

"Damn...Jane has a "fat" ass," Reade muses, perusing some surveillance shots.

"Que??!", Zapata spits, rounding on him.

"Que??", he repeats back, with a playful grin. "You heard that, eh?"

Spanking her own rear, Zapata says, "THIS is a fat ass...also, round and juicy..."Mami Culo Grande,"  
me llaman", she states proudly. "Con razon," he mutters, his eyes locked on her still quivering buttocks.

As she turns back to her task of slicing lemons, she feels his big, strong hands groping her rear. "#MeToo,  
Assistanr Director", she cautions, wiggling under his expert caresses. Pressing back against him, the large, blunt  
shape of his erecting penis is caught in the crevice between those fulsome buttcheeks of hers. "Ah-ah-ah!", she  
giggles. "It's not your BIRTHDAY, or Christmas!"

"Christmas coming early this year," he mutters, shucking her shorts down past her thighs so that they pool at her feet.  
Tasha braces herself against the counter top, shuttling her feet apart as he slathers warm butter in the crevice of her  
bottom. She gasps when his gentle fingertip worms into her anus...

***BRIANA and ROMAN***

Briana Cohn pinches herself at least three times a day, every day...she shares a bed with Blonde God ROMAN BRIGGS...  
who the FUCK would have ever guessed? The only drawback to their trysts is his ridiculous STAMINA...JESUS, he's ready  
AGAIN! (she can feel his blunt spear-tip poking into her lower back)..._LIFT YOUR LEG  
he hooks the crook between her knee and thigh with his forearm, and....Ooooooh, he's in! Deeeep..._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mami Culo Grande: Little Miss Big Butt


	4. Re-assurance

***RICH and BOSTON***

R: Was I too rough last night?

B: No more than usual.

R: Boston...it seems you're still pissed about something. Just say it.

B: YOU are the problem-you won't commit, you are alway's on the hunt: then when I try to break  
away, you come charging back...and I come _running back _...so it's ME as well.

R: That's our THING...isn't it? I thought it was...

B: And the adoption with Patterson thing, that I'm just now aware of . Did it ever occur to you to loop me in?  
NO...it didn't.

R: Tell me what you want, Boston. You never say what you WANT.

B: I don't have the faintest fucking idea. Anymore.

R: Figure it out, and let me know.

B: I'll be doing that from a distance. From Kimmy's.

R: If you go to Kimmy's...your key might not work...if you decide to come back-just sayin'.

B: So be it.

***PATTERSON and STUART***

Patterson tells Stuart that she wants to introduce him to Bill Nye the Science Guy, and her Mom. She hopes that this  
isn't being too pushy, too fast. Stuart is quick to respond that if that is what she wants, then fine. He'll approach his Mom  
(who is widowed) about a meeting as well.

"I'm so glad you feel that way. Really, really. I thought-that you'd consider it too quick, or something."

"No worries. I LOVE Bill Nye the Science Guy; I'm sure I'll love Mrs. Bill Nye the Science Guy's wife just as much."

"Ha, ha, ha. How hilarious...really, that's kinda funny."

Stuart bows, indulgently.

"Hi, Dad...who else? You only have the ONE daughter...how are ya?"

"I'm well, Pumpkin. Wrapped taping just a few minutes agao. It's great to hear from you."

"Thanks. Remember Stuart? I want you and Mom to meet him. maybe you can bring her the next time you're in the area.

"I'll tell her. She can probably make time. Especially to meet the Guy our only Daughter is so enamored with. I'll get back  
to you with a tentative schedule."

***TASHA and EDGAR***

I want you to know something, he tells her at the kitchen table. I'M HERE, NO MATTER WHAT. No matter what happens to us.  
You have me at your back.

"I've never worried about that for even a second. Even if you never say a word: I can see in your EYES, feel in your TOUCH what it  
is you feel for me. There is NO _No matter what happens to us- _I don't accept that. You are MINE, and I 'm YOURS. ALWAYS-  
RIGHT?"

"Right. Yes."


	5. GUILTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT DRABBLE FEATURING PATTERSON AND  
ROMAN (BETRAYING THEIR RESPECTIVE 'OTHERS'  
STUART AND BRIANA...THIS MIGHT NOT END WELL

*PATTERSON AND ROMAN*  
[Pulses racing, darling  
How grand we are  
Little by little we meet in the middle  
There's danger in the dark (It oughta be illegal)  
Make it a crime to be out in the cold (It oughta be illegal)]

IT ISN'T RIGHT, Patterson tells herself. YOU LOVE STUART, AND HE LOVES YOU...at least that what's you tell him.  
Are you REALLY doing this? Roman will be here in twenty minutes. CALL HIM-tell him that you can't do this anymore-  
that both of you should just STOP THIS, and do the right thing, oh shit!...thre he is...be STRONG...be FIRM...say NO...

YES, OH YES!, she cries...he vibrtaes his limber tongue against her painfully-erect clit...the ball of his thumb rubs against it,  
in between licks...his wet middle finger revolves teasingling about in herrectum, heigthening and enhancing her pleasure...by  
the time he mounts her, her vagina is dripping like a broken faucet...she's ashamed, exhilarated, remorseful, and "high" on sex:  
Lord help her-particularly the forbidden aspect of the sex act...

After he finishes delivering his seed onto her belly and thighs, careful to avoid her groin area, he rolls off of her and to one side,  
breathing like a man wh has just completed a 26 mile marathon.

[And we got nothing to be guilty of  
Our love will climb any mountain near or far, we are  
And we never let it end]

_ BUT THEY DO HAVE SOMETHING TO BE GUILTY OF OF, she and Roman_...Stuart and Briana don't deserve  
this; her nerves, her concience...they don't either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEWHAT EXPLICT SEX


	6. GUILTY, NOT GUILTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson and Roman discuss ending their sneaking around  
(by text)
> 
> Zapata and Reade await the results of an OBGYN visit: 🤰??  
(we HOPE!)
> 
> somewhat of a shorter chapter than I'd intended-I want to put  
some attention on my AOS, Station 19 and other

PATTERSON AND ROMAN

Patty_cake134: U up, handsome?

RB906: Yeh

Patty_cake134: We can't do this anymore

RB906: i know-slept on the sofa-Brianna hada fit

Patty_cake134: ???

RB906: smelled u on me

Patty_cake134: we're gonna get caught...and it's not cool

RB906: why...sumpin happen?

Patty_cake134: stuart wanted sum-said i'm 2 tired

Patty_cake134: 💀...really, REALLY

RB906: yeh, you're 👍

Patty_134: sooo-that's it?

RB906: i think it has to be

Patty_cake134: 'k...g-night

RB906: see ya

REPATA

In the shower (together), Tasha tells Edgar that she has a really nice surprise for him. She is sure that he'll  
be thrilled. She's grinning like the cat who drank up all of the cream, and so he doesn't 'steal her joy' by  
saying what he suspects: that their attempts at getting pregnant have been successful-he'll let her have her  
'moment'...

"I can't wait!" she gushes. "FELICIDADES, "PAPA"!! Vamos a tener un bebé! Wooo-HOO!"

"Muy buen trabajo, Agente...MUY BIEN!"

"Pensaba en ir al 'OB' para verificar...tengo cita para el mediodia."

"OK...hazlo."

Dressed and having breakfasted (both are too excited for more than coffee and a danish), they head to the  
office, taking Tasha's BMW this time. They discuss whether to read the rest of the team in if the test is  
positive, as they suspect that it will be. Reade says he will verify the Agency policy just to be certain  
that there are no landmines re their relationship (which is a non-secret-pregnancy might change that).

At 1120am Tasha departs for the OBGYN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> FELICIDADES, "PAPA"!! Vamos a tener un bebé!  
Congratulations, "DAD"...We're having a baby!)
> 
> Muy buen trabajo, Agente...MUY BIEN!
> 
> Pensaba en ir al 'OB' para verificar...tengo cita para el mediodia.  
(I thought I'd go to the OB to verify-I have a noon appointment)
> 
> Hazlo: go ahead/do it


	7. THERE HE/SHE IS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble length fic about Tasha's return from the OBGYN

Patterson has one eye on her computer screen one eye on the clock; Tasha Zapata should be arriving soon  
from her OBGYN appointment. As far as the Blonde expert coder is concerned, the best possible news is that her  
Friend IS in fact expecting a little READE. She herself would love to be a Mother-someday...her rather...convoluted  
personal situation will need to get resolved.

\---THE NEWS!---

From her workstation telephone, Zapata phones Brianna-Reade is out of the office (meeting with Jake Keaton (CIA)  
and Nas Kamal. She then texts Reade to find out his status:

Tasha: Pa

Edgar: 'Sup-just finished-I'm enroute

T: Hurry back...good news

E: 🤰 good?

T: woo-HOO!

E: ETA 30...💓 u

T: there it is. 💓 u

From the lobby at the the NYO, Reade texts that he's a few minutes away.

Zapata hurries down to his office; he steps out of the elevator as he enters his office. Patterson, at her work station, feels  
her heart-rate increase-she spots Reade come into the common area. She tries to calm herself; her favorite couple will  
be along soon to give her the news personally.

Reade tears up (just a LITTLE) while staring at the square of paper in his hand...his baby's ULTRA-SOUND. "Lo hicimos." (We  
did it).

"Si. (Yes) I'm the happiest I've ever been, the happiest I can even imagine being. Your love did that. She moves closer, stands  
on tip-toe to hug and kiss him. "Tell the Team?"

Reade agrees, and within a minute they've gathered their Team in the lab for the announcement. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Patterson  
help herself. The couple collect hugs, kisses, and congratulations from the core CIRG Group members. Weller is "stoically-  
thrilled"; Jane, Patterson, and Brianna let the tears flow freely.

Tasha beams at Edgar. "Padres de Familia." (Parents)

He repeats "Padres de Familia."


End file.
